herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cat (Red Dwarf)
The Cat'' ''or simply'' ''Cat is the triagonist in the British sci-fi sitcom Red Dwarf. Acting as the deuteragonist in seasons one, two, four and seven, one of the two teteragonists (Alongside Kristine Kochanski) in season eight and the tritagonist in all of his other appearances. He is a descendant of Dave Lister's cat Frankenstein and her kittens and whose species evolved into a humanoid form over three million years while Lister was in suspended animation. As a character he is vain and aloof and loves to dress in extravagant clothing. He travels on the mining ship Red Dwarf with Lister, a hologram of Arnold Rimmer and a mechanoid called Kryten. He is portrayed by Danny John-Jules who also voiced Gex in the UK release of Gex 3. Overview In many ways he is exactly like a cat, due to his selfish, arrogant, OCD and independent nature however he does show more human like qualities as the series progresses even being able to pilot ships. He gets on well With Lister and Kryten but doesn't always get along with Rimmer and happily insults him whenever possible. He is both the dumb and vain one of the group as well as the muscle however he has shown some compassion and intellect at times. Cat eventually becomes a valued member of the crew and has stuck by with them no matter what, he still is rather vain and naïve but does genuinely mean well in what he does. He also appears to have cat like senses since he has an incredible sense of smell and can even spot an intruder by a "funny smell" on board. Trivia * After the original series Rimmer exits the series to replace Ace Rimmer in season 7, Cat takes over his role of deuteragonist for the remainder of that season until season 8 when a new version of Rimmer was resurrected. * He has been shown to have a crush on both Marlilyn Monroe and Wilma Flinstone. * He has even been shown to find entertainment in watching women's underwear spin dry as shown in season 7 when he is seen by Lister watching Kochanski's underwear dry much to the latter's disapproval. * Despite being the triagonist Cat has only had one episode centred around him "Can of Worms", however there was originally going to be one in series 7 called "Identity Within", however the episode was unable to be filmed due to budget constraints, the later episode however which was made did take some plot elements from "Identity Within". * He and Dave Lister are the only two men on the ship to ever give birth. Though Cat's pregnancy was the only one depicted on-screen. * He and Dave Lister are the only two characters to appear in every episode of Red Dwarf since its inception, due to Rimmer's brief exit in series 7 and Kryten being introduced as a one-off character in series 2 and returning as a main character in series 3. Videos Cat Loves Fish! - Red Dwarf - BBC Tongue Tied Red Dwarf BBC Rimmer and Cat Inquisition - Red Dwarf - BBC Blue midget dance - Red Dwarf - BBC comedy Red Dwarf XI - E1 Message Incoming Dave Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Egomaniacs Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dimwits Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Optimists Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Extravagant Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighter Category:Animals